


Life Continues On

by JustMimi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: End of End Game, F/M, No pre-snap relationship with Bucky, One-Sided Love, Steve is old, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMimi/pseuds/JustMimi
Summary: The first chapter starts almost where End Game ends. I won't give out any spoilers in the summary. Just Steve takes his chance. You never took the chance to tell him how you felt, over time you and Bucky become close.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, one-sided Reader & Steve
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Life Continues On

**Author's Note:**

> This was stuck in my head after watching the movie and I am finally getting around to writing it. I am so sorry for any typos and grammar mistakes, this is not beta'd. It is also almost 1 am on Christmas Day. So I'm sorry if I missed anything.

“Now returning 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” You could hear Bruce hit a button but nothing happened. You looked over at Bruce as he was looking down at his monitor. You looked over at Sam and Bucky. They were looking at Bruce.  


“Where is he?” Bucky asked.  


“I don’t know he blew right by his time stamping, he should be here.” Bruce continued pressing and flipping at his panel.  


“Get him back.” You said as you and Sam felt the rise of panic.  


“I’m trying,” Bruce said as he checked his monitor and flipped and clicked some more.  


“Get him the hell back.” Sam snapped.  


“Sam?” You all turned and looked at Bucky. You couldn’t help but follow Bucky’s gaze. Then you saw it, your heart dropped. Bruce looked from his panel as you, Bucky, and Sam walked toward the figure sitting on the bench. “Go ahead,” Bucky said as he looked at Sam, they shared a look. Bucky then looked at you with a small smile. You watched Sam make his way around the bench.  


“Cap?” Sam asked.  


“Hi, Sam.” Steve’s aged voice was heard and you couldn’t help the gasp that escaped you.  


“So did something go wrong or did something go right?”  


“Well right, I put the stones back, I thought maybe I’ll try some of that life Tony was telling me to get.” You knew that he went back for her after completing his mission. You knew that he was going to do that, but still, that didn’t lessen the pain any. There sat an older version of the man you fell in love and in a blink of an eye, he aged. In a blink of an eye he lived his life, he found what he was looking for.  


“How did that work out for you?” You heard Sam ask.  


“It was beautiful.” As much as it hurt to hear him say that, you felt happy for him. You wanted nothing more than his happiness. It was unfair of you to expect him to come back, you didn’t tell him how you felt. It was too late now.  


“Y/n,” Bucky whispered. “Are you okay?”  


“Yes.” You said breathlessly. “Did you know what he was going to do?”  


“I had a hunch doll. I didn’t really think that he would.” Then a glint from a ring caught your eye. You looked back at Steve’s hand clasped over Sam’s. You saw it, a simple gold wedding band rested on his left ring finger. You held back the tears that threatened. At this point, you weren’t sure if you were happy for him or heartbroken. Could you be both?  


“You want to tell me about her?”  


“No. I don’t think I will.” You watched Steve look over the lake. You slowly made your way to Sam and Steve. Sam looked at you and gave you a weak smile. Sam knew you were head over heels for Steve.  


“Hey Steve, I am so happy that you found your happy ending. You deserved it.” You said as steadily as you could. Your heart was a wreck but you wanted, no needed to say those words to him. He chuckled and turned to you. He looked at you and you could feel the tears clouding your vision.  


“Thank you Y/n.” He held his arms open for you like he always did. You sat next to him and hugged him. You squeezed a little tighter as he hugged you. You fought harder to hold back the tears. You pulled away from him and patted his knee. You gave him a real smile and he smiled back. You stood up and walked away.  


“That dame must have been someone special.” You heard Bucky tell Steve. You couldn’t hold it in anymore. You quickly made your way past Bruce. Poor Bruce was so lost. He watched you as you sped right by him. You made sure you were far enough from the guys before bracing yourself against a tree. You fell to your knees as the tears ran down your cheeks. Your sobs were stifled by biting your lip. Your shoulders shook.  


If you told him how you felt, would he have returned after those 5 seconds? He never gave you a hint if he ever felt the same. You knew how much he loves Peggy, you knew that loving him was a long shot. How could you compete with a dead woman, his first love, the woman he dreamed about every day since he woke up into a new world. You knew you were selfish to think that he wouldn’t take the chance to stay with her for you.  


“Y/n?” You quickly whipped away the tears and stood too quickly. You felt the ground give away and you felt like you were falling. Strong arms caught you before you could hit the ground. You grasped Sam’s arms until you were upright again, you took a step away from Sam. Sam dropped his arms to his side. “I’m so sorry.”  


“Don’t be Sam, I should have known it was hopeless.” You sniffled.  


“It doesn’t make the pain go away. You did a number on your lip.” You brushed your fingertips across your lips. You looked down and saw blood. You groaned in disgust, finally tasting the blood in your mouth. You turned away from Sam to spit out the blood in your mouth. Sam handed you a tissue. You took it and held it to your lower lip. “I wanted to warn you that Cap…I mean Steve and Bucky are walking this way.”  


You didn’t want Steve to see you like this. It was already bad enough you just balled your eyes out, so those are swollen then the bleeding lip didn’t make the situation any better.  


“Thanks, Sam, I’ll see you at the compound.” He nodded.  


“Just be easy on yourself.”  


“I’ll try, thank you for everything.” You said before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to just insert the reader into the end of the movie. I know this chapter doesn't explain a lot but I promise your backstory is coming. Like how you and Steve met and how you fell in love with him and also why you didn't tell him how you felt. LOL. Thank you everyone for reading.


End file.
